<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiction to Reality by simfonel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177364">Fiction to Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simfonel/pseuds/simfonel'>simfonel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simfonel/pseuds/simfonel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>YandereDev/RockVonCleveland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fiction to Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i got bored, so here for cleveland's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Rock was joyfully reading the positive comments fans wrote for YandereDev, his attention was drawn to a simple, yet an interesting comment:<br/>
“When and how did you first meet YandereDev?”<br/>
As soon as he read this comment, he recollected all the good ol’ memories he spent with YandereDev.<br/>
From beginning to the end. Starting from the game’s development to wherever the fuck it is right now.<br/>
Rock perceived himself as a loyal and faithful fan of YandereDev. He would never EVER leave him. He would always be there for YandereDev even in his darkest times, even if nobody stood by his side.<br/>
Now, what did he like so much in this game? The game which wasn’t even finished, was just a debug build, with no rivals and very few things to do. Did Rock just like him as a person and felt obligated to support his game? Or is it just the game that captured his eyes? No one knows.<br/>
But now, he has found both, the developer and the game. The game, an example of avant-garde. Nobody has seen such an original concept in the game industry. Ever.<br/>
The game developer? Even better than the game. His voice is so deep and soothing, perfect for a narrator. He could just quit being a game developer and start a talking career.<br/>
…But this is what Rock thinks. Nobody will accept YandereDev’s flaws like he would, and even though it was hard to grasp the truth, people often showed their hatred towards YandereDev. Purely nothing but loathing with no evidence whatsoever. This obviously angered Rock. Why would he want the incarnation of a perfect human to be bullied by such monsters, who spent day and night trying to destroy someone’s life? Rock looked down on those people. He thought that such a respectful human, who was awake for 24 hours working on the game non-stop, who, believe it or not sometimes even forgot to shower or eat, did not deserve any of this.<br/>
Even so, Rock looked at the positive side of things. In dark times, he reminisced about the fact that after all this despair and anguish, YandereDev still kept going.<br/>
Anyhow, Rock knew that YandereDev’s fanbase expanded in the last few years. He realized that YandereDev had other fans, people who loved him and supported his game by donating their money and whatnot. Rock knew this, and all of it made him happy. However, there was still some kind of negative, unexplainable emotion within him.<br/>
YandereDev was not a loner people thought he was. His only friend wasn’t Rock. He had affiliations with for example, his mods, artists, volunteers, friends, et cetera.<br/>
But there was one person that Rock wasn’t especially fond of. It was YandereDev’s artist who went by the name “mulberry”.<br/>
Mulberry was a generous artist who drew free art for YandereDev. According to the people on internet, her art wasn’t very pleasant to look at, the body proportions were a bit weird, and it was obviously traced, but none of that mattered to YandereDev. He, being the thoughtful game developer he was, couldn’t refuse her offer.<br/>
After few months, Yandere Simulator’s fanbase expanded even MORE. For Rock, this meant more fans=more money on patreon=even busier Dev=no time for gaming with Dev=YandereDev forgetting about him.<br/>
Rock thought that after all of this, YandereDev would probably forget everything about him, get fame and make even more successful games, but Rock didn’t want to obliterate those unforgettable times. Those times, when he was the only one watching YandereDev’s streams, playing games with him and other fun stuff. So, Rock decided to get a bit personal with YandereDev on his Discord server.<br/>

“Hey… Alex?” – His fingers trembled as he wrote the name of “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named”.<br/>

“What is it Rock?” – “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named” responded without any sign of formality.<br/>

“Can we stream more games on Discord? I kind of miss the times when it was just the two of us, without your fans disturbing and raiding this server.” – Rock cut straight to the point.<br/>

“I see… So your concern is that I don’t spend much time with you anymore?” – YandereDev asked.<br/>

“Yes… That pretty much sums up what I meant.” – Rock answered shyly.<br/>

“I understand, but I have to spend more time working on the game and streaming by myself to entertain my fans.” – said Alex.<br/>

“Maybe… We can just stream together instead of you streaming by yourself?” – Rock offered.<br/>

“That’s an interesting offer. I… suppose I’ll accept it.” – Alex accepted his request.<br/>

“So? The schedule? How about tomorrow at 1 A.M?” – Rock suggested one more time.<br/>

“Not bad. I’ll probably be done coding by that time.” – Alex agreed.<br/>

“One more thing…” – Rock hesitated.<br/>

“Is there something else you need?” – Alex asked.<br/>

Rock wanted to ask about his relationship with mulberry, but hesitated. He didn’t want to ruin such a wholesome moment.<br/>
“Nothing… Nothing at all. See ya later YanDev!” – Rock wrote at last, turned off his computer, jumped up and down in excitement as he collapsed on his bed, hugging Senpai bodypillow, thinking about YandereDev.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>